shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Soji Main Story: Chapter 11 (Normal Ending)
Episode 1 Yui: "It's spectacular." The streets of Edo seemed so beautiful as I looked down at them from the top of the hill. Soji: "It is." I remembered the day we first shared our feelings on that hill. We had returned to the same spot where we had looked up at the fireworks. Yui: "I was so happy that day when you confessed your love to me." Soji: "I was too when you opened up your heart." Soji: "I had been convinced my love for you was one sided." Yui: "And then it turned out our feelings were mutual..." Soji embraced me from behind as I stood there admiring the view. Soji: "I brought you here because there is something I want to ask you." Yui: "There is?" Soji: "I was impressed how well you avenged your parents' deaths." Soji: "But, would you be willing to take care of, and wait at, home for me in the future?" Yui: "You mean..." Surprised by what he was asking, I turned to look at him. Soji: "No?" Yui: "..." I knew what he was trying to tell me. But. Yui: "I want to say yes." Soji: "...?" Yui: "But I can't." Soji: "Why not?" Yui: "It's not that I don't like you!" Yui: "I do! In fact, I love you from the bottom of my heart." Soji: "Yui?" Yui: "What I don't like is the thought of always waiting around the house worrying about you." Yui: "That's why I won't stop. I want to be with you running around in the darkness." Yui: "Until the day you decide to stop being a vigilante." Soji: "I see." Looking defeated, Soji smiled at me. Soji: "You wouldn't listen to me even if I asked again, would you?" Yui: "Hehe. Nope." Episode 2 We looked at each other, then kissed. The pleasant warmth gave me tremendous joy. Yui: "You were the one who said we would always be together." Soji: "I did, didn't I?" A soft breeze blew across the hill causing the trees to rustle. (This is what I want.) I would continue to be a vigilante. Yui: "Therefore, I hope you will let me continue as a vigilante." I bowed deeply as I stood in front of everyone. Kinshiro: "Of course, it's a big help to me having you around." Sion: "So you want to keep it up, huh?" Sion: "And here I thought you would share wedding vows with Soji and start guarding the home fires." Aoi: "Soji, you did ask her, didn't you?" Soji: "You idiot! Of course I did!" Blushing, Soji rolled his eyes. Seeing him blush suddenly made me self-conscious. I averted my gaze. Sion: "You asked her!? Hurray! But then, why has Yui chosen to continue?" Yui: "I begged him. I told him I didn't want to be left waiting at home for him." Soji: "Well, it's not like she was going to listen to me anyway." Aoi: "What? That's no way to talk about her." Kinshiro: "Haha. She's already got him under her thumb." Yui: "Kinshiro!" The sound of laughter filled the room creating a pleasant atmosphere. (I'm so glad I have friends like this willing to accept me.) (Not to mention Soji.) Kinshiro: "Shall we discuss our next endeavor?" Yui: "Okay!" It was past midnight. A man was walking drunkenly down the street. Confirming his presence, I quickly crouched down and waited. I could hear his footsteps coming closer. Yui: "*Sob*" As we had planned, I sat there pretending to cry as I waited for him. Man: "Hmm?" He must have spotted me, I heard him come running up. Episode 3 Man: "Miss, what's wrong?" (Gotcha!) Yui: "*Sob* ...I-I hurt my ankle." I looked up at him while I rubbed my ankle. As part of our plan tonight, Aoi had done a beautiful job on my hair and makeup for me. Man: "Wow!" When he saw my face he smiled and knelt down beside me. Man: "Here, let me take a look." He said that, and I waited for the moment he reached out to touch my ankle. Pulling out the dagger I had tucked away next to my chest, I quickly placed the tip of it against his throat. Yui: "Gotcha!" Man: "W-what's this!?" Suddenly a dark shadow dropped down from the rooftop and covered the man's mouth. That shadow, of course, was Soji. Soji: "Bad luck for you." Man: "Mmph!" Restraining the man as he tried to struggle, Soji quickly pierced his sword through the man's back. Soji: "Accept your punishment." The blade traveled all the way through to exit from the man's chest. It was accompanied by a spray of blood. Soji: "...Hell is waiting for you." Soji let go of him and the man's body fell to the ground. Yui: "It's done." I stood up and quickly joined Soji. Soji: "Yeah. Hopefully the woman he murdered will rest easier now." Yui: "Uh-huh." Aoi: "Good job." Sion: "Nice work." We were joined by Aoi and Sion who had been watching from the rooftops. Aoi: "Yui's been doing all the work lately." Sion: "No kidding. With her acting ability, our job has become a lot easier." Yui: "That's not true. I'm still struggling to keep up with you guys." Aoi: "I heard you've been practicing your sword skills lately?" Yui: "I want to make sure I'm pulling my own weight." Yui: "Besides, I want to become stronger. That way I can help out more people who are suffering like I did." << Stylish Level Checkpoint: 1,500 Stylish Level >> Episode 4 Sion: "Hehe. You never cease to amaze me." Soji: "It just gives me more to worry about." Aoi: "Haha. No kidding." Yui: "There's no reason to stand here, let's return to Kyokatei." Sion: "You're no match for her, Soji." Soji: "Yeah. You're right." Yui: "Soji, it's morning. Wake up!" Soji: "Mmm?" As usual, I entered Soji's room and pulled his blanket off him. I used to hesitate at the thought of entering his room, now I boldly walked right in. (Actually, we've even slept together.) (I blush just thinking about it!) Yui: "Soji! Soji, wake up!" Soji: "Just a little longer." Yui: "What was that? Get up this instant! It's time for your breakfast." With a sleepy look in his eye, he reluctantly sat up. Suddenly he had grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. Yui: "Ah!" His strength pulled me off balance and I fell over backward. He caught me in his arms and held me tightly. Yui: "Soji! What are you doing!?" Soji: "Come to bed." He laid me down beside him and pulled the blanket back over the two of us. Yui: "We can't! It's time to get up." Tightening his embrace, he softly kissed my ear. Yui: "Hee!" Soji: "What was that strange sound for?" Yui: "T-That tickles." Soji: "It tickles huh? That's all?" This time he kissed me on the neck. Yui: "Ah! Stop." Episode 5 Soji: "Yui?" I suddenly stopped him as he started to slide his hand under my collar. Yui: "I can't!" I managed to separate myself from him and escape from under the blanket. Soji: "Why not?" Soji stared at me resentfully, his head poking out from under the blanket. Yui: "You have work to do, don't you!?" Soji: "Sure, but I want to spend more time with you." Yui: "I do too. But Ichika is going to show up any minute." Soji: "Why do you have to bring him up at a time like this?" Like a little kid, Soji's lips curled into a pout, and I felt bad. Yui: "Don't look at me like that." (Why is it he's seemed so adorable lately?) I leaned close to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. Yui: "This will have to satisfy you for now." Soji: "One more." This time Soji kissed me, and it was much deeper and more passionate. Yui: "Soji." Soji: "I'd like to keep going, but I guess I better not." Restraining himself, he put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. Yui: "Ah! Stop that!" Soji: "Haha. Okay, I'm getting up." Yui: "Have a good day." Soji: "Thanks, I'll see you later." Yui: "What would you like for dinner?" Soji: "Anything you fix is fine." Yui: "Hehe. Okay." I watched him leave and was about to start sweeping. Aoi: "Wow, just like a husband and wife." Yui: "Aoi!" Suddenly hearing his voice behind me I turned in surprise. Yui: "How long have you been standing there?" Episode 6 Aoi: "When Soji said 'anything' you fix was fine..." Yui: "Next time, say something instead of just standing there!" Aoi: "Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you love birds." Yui: "Whatever." Aoi: "He's unbelievable." Yui: "Who is?" Aoi: "Soji. He was so afraid of falling in love with anyone, and now look at him." Aoi: "I was certain that, even if he liked you, he'd never say anything." Aoi: "With his kindness, that would have been his way of keeping you out of danger." Aoi: "And yet, he opened up to you." Aoi: "He must have fallen so madly in love with you he couldn't keep it to himself any longer." Yui: "Oh?" Aoi: "You know he's prepared, don't you? To protect you no matter what." Yui: "Yes. But I don't want that to constantly be on his mind." Yui: "If anything, I want to protect him too." Aoi: "Haha. You're strong in every way, aren't you?" Yui: "And I'll get stronger." Aoi: "Don't take it too far." We both laughed. Yui: "By the way, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Aoi: "Oh, that's right. I received a request. Is Kinshiro here?" Yui: "He is." That evening the members of our group were all called to Kyokatei. Kinshiro: "I'm sure you all know why I've assembled you here." Sion: "Has someone requested our services?" Aoi: "That's right." Soji: "Aoi? You received it?" Yui: "Was that why you showed up this morning?" Aoi: "Yup. That's it. A prostitute was murdered." Aoi pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket. Episode 7 Setting it down in our midst, he delicately unwrapped it. Kinshiro: "It's a bullet." Sion: "A bullet?" Aoi: "She was killed by a single shot to the center of her chest with this bullet." Soji: "I examined that body today. I thought the wound looked suspicious, but why do you have the bullet?" Aoi: "Her good friend was the first person to find the body and apparently found this." Yui: "Wait, let me see it." Looking closely at the bullet, I noticed it had a familiar looking floral decoration on it like a peony. Yui: "This flower looks familiar." Kinshiro: "It's a rose, isn't it?" Yui: "This is the same decoration that was on Willem's guns!" Soji: "It is!? Are you sure?" Yui: "Yes. I'm positive!" Sion: "Wow. In other words..." Aoi: "There's a good chance this murder is his work." Yui: "Willem, huh?" Soji: "This time, I'll definitely deal with him..." Kinshiro: "Here, here. We can't let him get away again." Sion: "...Shall we finish him off?" Aoi: "Yeah. We don't want people thinking we've gone soft." We all looked at each other and nodded. Yui: "Let's do it!" Soji: "This time, we'll take him down..." It appeared we would finally be going after Willem. But that's another story in itself... The End Category:Read Category:Ninja Assassin Category:Soji